Among the relevant prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,358 (Lantry--Oct. 23, 1984) teaches dispensing closure mechanism for resiliently squeezable receptacles wherein manually exerted squeezing causes an internal spindle (extending along the receptacle central-axis and having a gasket or other yieldable seat) to move against the yieldable seat whereby fluid flow might proceed longitudinally through the yieldable seat and ultimately dispensably through an outlet-opening for a receptacle cap means. The relevant prior art technology is adequate for dispensing fluids having viscosities extending over the lower viscosity ranges.